criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
David Clennon
|birthplace = Waukegan, Illinois |family=Perry Adleman Daisy Virginia Clennon Harry Francis Clennon Cecil Clennon Virginia Clennon |yearsactive = 1969-present }} David Clennon is an American actor best known for his role as Miles Drentell in the ABC TV shows thirtysomething and Once and Again. Biography Clennon was born on May 10, 1943, in Waukegan, Illinois, to accountant Cecil Clennon and homemaker Virginia Clennon. Before Clennon became an actor, he spent a considerable amount of time protesting the Vietnam War, even remaining an activist to this day. He also attended the University of Notre Dame in 1962, and then studied at the Yale School of Drama for three years when he graduated from Notre Dame in 1965. He chose to become a member of Yale's professional acting company, before eventually deciding to pursue an on-screen acting career. Clennon made his Hollywood acting debut in 1973, when he was cast as Toombs in the 1973 drama The Paper Chase. He earned his first major role in 1982, when he was cast as Palmer in the cult-classic film The Thing. Since then, he's appeared in TV shows and movies such as Ghost Whisperer, The Player, House of Cards, Gone Girl, The Mentalist, Extraordinary Measures, Prison Break, Boston Legal, The Thing, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Clennon portrayed Marvin Caul, a killer and cult leader who orchestrated Cesar Jones's murders, in the Season Nine episode "Persuasion". Filmography *Dr. Del (2016) - Mr. Stone *Hawaii Five-0 (2016) - Father Thomas *Welcome to the Men's Group (2016) - Fred *The Player (2015) - Unknown Character *Reversion (2015) - Ciespy *Vacation (2015) - Harry Co-Pilot *Amigo Undead (2015) - Old Man Schumer *Gone Girl (2014) - Rand Elliott *Criminal Minds - "Persuasion" (2014) TV episode - Marvin Caul *Farmed and Dangerous (2014) - Bob Sears *House of Cards (2014) - Ted Havemeyer (2 episodes) *Mr. Jones (2013) - The Curator *The Sleepy Man (2013) - Sergeant *The Mentalist (2012) - Judge Dellinger *J. Edgar (2011) - Senator Friendly *Ghost Phone: Phone Calls from the Dead (2011) - Hamilton *NCIS (2011) - Max Ellswood *Weeds (2011) - Charles (3 episodes) *The Good Doctor (2011)- Dr. Harbison *Breaking Out (2010) - Boss *Ghost Whisperer (2009-2010) - Carl "Carl the Watcher" Sessick (8 episodes) *Extraordinary Measures (2010) - Dr. Renzler *1945A (2010) - General *The Philanthropist (2009) - Unknown Character *Prison Break (2008) - Senator Conrad Dallow *Boston Legal (2004-2008) - Attorney Braxton Mason (2 episodes) *Convention (2008) - Senator Chuck McGee *October Road (2007) - Randall Farmer *Grey's Anatomy (2007) - Jack Shandley *ER (2007) - Jared Morgan *Saving Sarah Cain (2007) - Homeless Man *With God on Our Side (2007) - Instructor *Numb3rs (2007) - Mel Oliver *Scrubs (2006) - Dr. Turner *Rocketboy (2006) - Reynold Sherman *Close to Home (2006) - Arthur Stanton *Flags of our Fathers (2006) - White House Official *Saved (2006) - Dr. Martin Cole (13 episodes) *The West Wing (2006) - Jim - Vinick's Attorney *Huff (2006) - Braden Marter *Crossing Jordan (2006) - Charles Gibson *In Justice (2006) - Garner Swain *Syriana (2005) - Donald *Strong Medicine (2005) - Judge *Constellation (2005) - Bear Korngold *Life of the Party (2005) - Jack *LAX (2004) - Ralph Gravis (3 episodes) *Silver City (2004) - Mort Seymour *Joan of Arcadia (2004) - Health Spa Owner *The Agency (2001-2003) - Joshua Nankin (45 episodes) *Mission Hill (2002) - The Boss (2 episodes) *Once and Again (2000-2001) - Miles Drentell (10 episodes) *Antitrust (2001) - Barry Linder (uncredited) *The Visit (2000) - Parole Board Member Brenner *Family Law (1999) - Andrew Weller *Just Shoot Me! (1999) - Martin Spancer *Maggie (1999) - Dr. Zaius *Playing by Heart (1998) - Martin (uncredited) *Star Trek: Voyager (1998) - Dr. Crell Moset *Maximum Bob (1998) - Nathan Cahill *Michael Hayes (1998) - Prosser *From the Earth to the Moon (1998) - Dr. Lee Silver (2 episodes) *The Staircase (1998) - Simon Filger *Almost Perfect (1995-1997) - Neal Luder (34 episodes) *Mad City (1997) - Street Preacher *NewsRadio (1997) - Judge *Grace of My Heart (1996) - Dr. 'Jonesy' Jones *Tecumseh: The Last Warrior (1995) - William Henry Harrison *Original Sins (1995) - Jimbo *Cybill (1995) - Barry *Dos crímenes (1994) - Jim *Nurses on the Line: The Crash of Flight 7 (1993) - Dr. Rulon Beesley *And the Band Played On (1993) - Mr. Johnstone *Black Widow Murders: The Blanche Taylor Moore Story (1993) - Dwight Moore *Matinee (1993) - Jack *Class of '96 (1993) - Mr. Reed *Human Target (1992) - Dr. Michaelson *Man Trouble (1992) - Lewie Duart *Dream On (1992) - Peter Brewer *Light Sleeper (1992) - Robert *Thirtysomething (1989-1991) - Miles Drentell (22 episodes) *The Image (1990) - Dr. Sigmond Grampton *Downtown (1990) - Jerome Sweet *Almost Grown (1989) - Mitch Duprete *Betrayed (1988) - Jack Carpenter *Murder, She Wrote (1988) - Wilton Tibbles *Beauty and the Beast (1988) - Cullen *The Couch Trip (1988) - Lawrence Baird *Sledge Hammer! (1987) - Harold Bell *He's My Girl (1987) - Mason Morgan *Conspiracy: The Trial of the Chicago 8 (1987) - Richard Schultz *The Trouble with Dick (1986) - Lars *Legal Eagles (1986) - Blanchard *Blood & Orchids (1986) - Phillip Murray *Sweet Dreams (1985) - Randy Hughes *Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1985) - Professor John Tate *Falling in Love (1984) - Brian Gilmore *Best Kept Secrets (1984) - Reverend Warner *The Right Stuff (1983) - Liaison Man *Hanna K. (1983) - Amnon *Star 80 (1983) - Geb *Special Bulletin (1983) - Dr. Bruce Lyman *Ladies and Gentlemen, the Fabulous Stains (1982) - Dave Robell - The Agent *The Thing (1982) - Palmer *The Escape Artist (1982) - Newspaper Editor *Missing (1982) - Consul Phil Putnam *The Day the Bubble Burst (1982) - Unknown Character *WKRP in Cincinnati (1981) - Norris Breeze *Barney Miller (1977-1981) - Howard Weckler/Howard Speer/Justice Department Counsel Chester Monahan/Jeffrey Stevens/Bodhisattva (5 episodes) *Park Place (1981) - Jeff O'Neil (4 episodes) *Reward (1980) - Steve Rawlin *Gideon's Trumpet (1980) - James Fitzpatrick *Hide in Plain Sight (1980) - Richard Fieldston *Marriage Is Alive and Well (1980) - David *Being There (1979) - Thomas Franklin (credited as Dave Clennon) *Billy in the Lowlands (1979) - Social Worker *On the Yard (1978) - Psychiatrist *Go Tell the Spartans (1978) - Lieutenant Finley Wattsberg *Gray Lady Down (1978) - Crew member of USS Neptune *Coming Home (1978) - Tim *Kojak (1977) - George Martin *Rafferty (1977) - Dr. Calvin (2 episodes) *Panic in Echo Park (1977) - Unknown Characters *The Greatest (1977) - Captain *Bound for Glory (1976) - Carl - Man in Gas Station *Helter Skelter (1976) - Harry Jones *Crime Club (1975) - Peter Karpf *Great Performances (1975) - Medvedenko *The Migrants (1974) - Tom Trimpin *The Paper Chase (1973) - Toombs *NET Playhouse (1969) - Ensemble Member 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors